Meeting Again in Kalos
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: Alain forces himself to leave Mairin behind in Hoenn for her own safety, but he can't get rid of her that easily. Mairin travels back to Kalos in hopes to meet Alain again. Marissonshipping week 2015 day: 1 first meeting. one-shot.


**A/N: It's Marissonshipping week! Each day this week has a theme and today's theme is "First Meeting". I could just re- describe how they met in the anime but that's boring, so I'm going to bend the rules. This is going to be about Mairin meeting Alain in Kalos again after their separation in act 3.**

 **Please enjoy!**

A helicopter flies out of Hoenn and over the sea. The helicopter is heading towards Kalos, the region of love.

Inside the helicopter is an older pilot, a handsome young man and a young trainer with her chespin.

The youg girl looked out the window and out to the clouds, she could not stop thinking about her male companion who had rudely left her all alone in a foreign region. Steven had told Mairin that Alain abandoning her was his weird way of caring about her. Even if that was true it saddened her that Alain had to do something without her and this was somehow "all for her sake". Mairin just wanted to travel with Alain again, no matter what happens to them.

"Mairin you shouldn't worry so much, we will be in Kalos in a few hours," said Steven Stone, the young man sitting across from Mairin.

"I'm not worried, I'm anxious," said Mairin as she kept her gaze on the clouds.

"It has only been a few days since Alain left, but you really want to see him again, don't you?" Steven asked.

"More than anything," Mairin muttered.

Steven smiled at the girl then went back to the device in his hand.

"Since Alain left with Lysandre I assume that Alain is with him at Lysandre Labs, but I can't find this places location anywhere," said Steven.

Mairin leaned over Steven's tablet to see what he was doing.

"But Alain is almost never with at Lysander Lab's, he is usually looking for mega stones and having mega battles," said Mairin.

"But now that Lysander has all his data on mega Rayquaza he may need Alain with him, let me try to find this place and we'll start looking for Alain there, then we can search all over Kalos for Alain if you want," Steven explained to Mairin.

"Alright," said Mairin as she slumped back into her seat.

She stared down at her feet and the Chespin by her side began to worry about her.

"Chespin ches," said the Chespin with concern.

"Don't worry Chespie, Alain can't get rid of us this easily," said Mairin with a grin.

Alain was in Lysander's underground laboratory, he had just defeated a man's mega Tyranitar. As he called Charizard back to it's pokeball he saw Lysander looking at Alain through a glass wall.

"Good job Alain," said Lysander who was watching Alain from the floor above.

"Your on your way to beating every mega evolution known to man," said Lysander with a smirk.

"But I believe we will always discover new mega evolutions, I can never stop fighting," said Alain.

"Who told you to stop?" asked Lysandre in a slight mocking tone. After a long pause Lysandre left Alain's line of sight and he was left alone in the battle arena.

"I bet Mairin would have loved to watch that battle," Alain muttered to himself with a smile. But then he soon frowned and groaned.

'I need to stop thinking about her, she isn't with me anymore,' Alain told himself.

He kept telling himself that he had to leave without Mairin, after everything that happened in Hoenn Alain realized that if Mairin stayed by his side she would get hurt. He cared about her so much that it hurt. He had to protect her like Lysander protects Sycamore.

Alain thought it was better that they were apart, even if he was lonely.

When Lysandre heard that a chespin had been running around the his lab with one of his Zygrade core's he realised that Alain's little girlfriend was back. How she found his lab got into past all his security was a mystery he would haft to solve later. All the team flare grunts were after her and that Chespin so she would soon be caught and locked up under Lysandre labs.

Lysandre couldn't let that girl find Alain, he could tell that her absent presence was bothering Alain. If Alain was going to be of any use to Lysandre's cause he would haft to leave behind the one's he loved. He was the one to convince him to leave Sycamore and Mairin behind. He had to manipulate Alain t be the perfect pawn.

While Lysandre was in his office thinking about what to do about the girl and her Chespin, Alain was investigating the cause of the commotion in the building, the only thing he found in his search was a familiar chespin hold a strange Pokemon.

"Chespin ches!" said the little chespin with a jump of joy.

"Chespin? If you're here does that mean that Mairin is here too?" Alain asked the small Chespin.

Chespie gave a confirming nod to Alain then began to run towards where the Pokemon last saw it's master. Alain followed until he found Mairin being held down by a man in an ugly red suit, Mairin squirmed on the ground as she tried to escape.

"Let me go! I need to find Alain!

Alain clutched his fist's at the sight of one of Lysandre's man harming Mairin, without thinking he charged towards the man and threw him off of Mairin.

"Alain!" said Mairin with smile once she saw Alain standing over her.

Alain grabbed her hand and lifted her off of the ground, he then squeezed her hand as he ran away from the grunt who was now chasing them.

Alain lead Mairin towards the battle arena, no one was in there and Alain leaned against the door to keep anyone out.

"Mairin, what are you doing here?" asked Alain once they were both safe.

Suddenly Mairin hugged him in a tight embrace, just like before.

"I missed you, even though we have been apart for less than a week, I missed you so much!" said Mairin as her eyes watered.

"I'm sorry I made you worry, that was exactly what I tried to avoid when I left," said Alain as he hugged Mairin back.

"Also you left me in a foreign region by myself, how did you expect me to get home?" asked Mairin as she looked up at Alain.

"I guess I didn't think about that…" said Alain.

"Well at least we got to meet again in Kalos," said Mairin with an optimistic smile.

Alain and Mairin embraced and smile for a few moments before they heard banging on the door.

Alain clutched charizard's Pokeball and Chespie got into it's fighting stance.

"Ready to stop Lysandre?" asked Mairin.

"Ready."

 **A/N: Sorry this wasn't the BEST story ever, it's late and I was just trying to finish this. I hope it was okay. please review!** n


End file.
